


Колодец Желаний

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Почти в каждой стране, да что там, почти в каждом городе есть колодец, фонтан, озеро, река, лужа, которая согласно рассказам местных жителей исполняет желания, эта история про один из таких водоемов.Тема дня: Городские легенды!не бечено!





	Колодец Желаний

Когда-то они были ничем. Воздухом. Пылью. Звуком. Коротким вздохом между утробным рычанием первобытных людей. Последним хрипом из разорванной саблезубым тигром глотки. Детским плачем от голода. Темными пятнами кровью на девичьих бедрах в момент становления женщиной.   
  
И люди были другими. Дикими. Почти животными. Они оборачивались в шкуры, точили копья камнями, жались к небольшому костру в поисках тепла и не нуждались ни в чем ином. Их желания были простыми. Один желал чужую женщину. Другой желал удачной охоты. Третий желал стать вождем. Люди были простыми. И не искали себе оправданий.  
  
Потом наступила новая эра. И люди стали умнее. Они изучали таинства мира, стремились ими управлять и вольно или невольно, но устремились к магии, как мотыльки стремятся к огню. И в этой погоне люди сумели сделать немыслимое — дать им форму. И они стали богами. Кто-то лишь духом. Кто-то идолом. Кто-то живым существом. Но каждый вдруг оказался привязан, что, в принципе, было не так уж и плохо — ведь всегда находился смельчак, готовый попросить. Попросить оружие. Попросить исцеления. Попросить власть.   
  
Да, люди стали сложнее. И желания изменились вместе с ними.  
  
Мир менялся стремительно. Для них — духов, богов, магических сущностей, дыханию бытия — проходили секунды. Но шкуры на телах людей сменялись латами, те — причудливыми платьями, а потом человек вновь стал стремительно обнажаться, пытаясь, казалось, найти ту золотую середину между голой кожей и невозможностью вздохнуть из-за удушающих одежд. Первобытные стоянки сменились деревнями, городами, мегаполисами, а их прибежища — алтарями, руинами, домами, озерами... некоторые снова стали пылью. И незримыми песчинками скользили верхом на ветре, каждый день открывая для себя новую тайну этого мира.  
  
Его же избежало счастливое забвенье. Он был колодцем. Прозрачные воды в его глубинах несли прохладу путникам, тень от нависающих деревьев укрывала от жары, а потрескавшиеся от времени камни излучали мягкое тепло, что буквально молило забредших в поисках покоя поведать свои сокровенные мечты.   
  
Вокруг шумел город. Иногда, если прислушаться, он мог различить его имя. Нью-Йорк. Он помнил время, когда здесь был пустырь, и шаману приходилось неделями идти под палящим солнцем, чтобы достигнуть его приюта, а теперь любой прохожий мог попросить.   
  
Теперь люди просили постоянно.  
  
Они просили денег. Они просили женщину, мужчину, ребенка. Они просили власть. Они просили оружие. Они просили о милосердии. Они просили о чуде. Они просили о смерти.   
  
А он не смел отказать.   
  
А они все просили и просили. Снова и снова. Опять и опять... и он устал. Он чувствовал, как истончается связь, что тонкой ниточкой связывала его с миром. И все из-за них. Людей. Жаждущих, требовательных, просящих, умоляющих. Дай, помоги, услышь, покарай, посулили, прошу, прошу, прошу...  
  
И тогда он стал выбирать. Он смотрел прямо в сердце. В душу. В мысли. Ты хочешь этого? Действительно хочешь? Или твое желание сиюминутно, кратковременно и спустя день ты пожелаешь обратного? Ты, правда, хочешь? И если видел эту нужду, почти потребность, без которой человек с трудом может дышать, — тогда он действовал.  
  
Пока не появился этот мужчина.  
  
Он не был человеком. В нем было нечто темное, некая частица от тех мрачных тварей, что были отсечены от красоты этого мира хрупкой преградой, но была в нем и магия — первозданная, бурлящая, искрящаяся будто пузырьки игристого вина, так любимого людьми. И он был ярким. Среди серых лиц простых людей, его черты сияли светом далеких звезд, невольно привлекая и маня. Но самое главное — он не просил. Никогда.  
  
Он делился. Простое касание — и камни колодца опаляло чужое воспоминание, ощущение праздника, невероятной боли, а следом струилась магия — необходимая, новая, свежая, наполнявшая его воды силой, а дух абсурдным для него желанием жить. Невероятный, щедрейший дар, который стоил не одного, а тысячи исполненных, пускай и пустяковых желаний. Он метнулся к его мыслям, но не одно из его желаний не горело в сердце. Не было «тем самым».  
  
И пришлось отступить, надеясь, что диковинный даритель вернется снова. А тот вернулся. И еще. И еще. Каждый раз находя новое воспоминание, новое чувство, новый кусочек колдовства, пока вдруг не исчез.   
  
Тревога — чужое, чуждое чувство, казалось, пропитало камни колодца и отложилось грязью и илом в некогда чистых водах. И хотя магии, влитой в него незнакомцем, хватило бы с избытком не на одну тысячу лет, он все же скучал по единственному существу, которое мог бы назвать другом.  
  
Он появился снова, когда миновали десятилетия, но что-то было не так. Черты лица потеряли былую легкость, в глазах застыл не отпускающий ужас, а магия искрилась страхом и опустошающим чувством предстоящей потери. Но было еще что-то. Невероятно светлое. Теплое. Прекрасное и изысканное. Чуть погодя, он понял, что это было. Так ощущалась любовь. Простое, но великое чувство пропитало все существо его знакомого незнакомца, оставив свой след везде даже в розоватых искрах колдовства.  
  
И было желание. Безумное. Отчаянное. Ломающее правила и устои этого мира. Неправильное, но такое необходимое.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — хрипло выдохнул незнакомец, впервые за годы заговорив с ним вслух, — его зовут Алек. Я не хочу жить без него, — и не ожидая ничего, ушел, вновь растворившись в бурлящем вокруг городе.  
  
— «Тебе и не придется», — хотелось ему сказать в ответ, но он не мог.  
  
Поэтому он просто исполнил его желание.


End file.
